Invisible
by DefineAuthor
Summary: "She's the pretty, smart perfect one". Nina has a twin Nikki, Nikki is the better child, the only thing that can solve Nina's problem is if she goes to Anubis. One day she gets the mail and gets in! But so does Nikki. But someone else in the Anubis knows how she feels, because she also has a twin!. Rated:T just incase, AU, Main Ships: Fabina, Peddie, Mickara, Jeroy, Amfie
1. Chapter 1- The Twins

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA!

Chapter 1- The twins

Nina's P.O.V

It all started on July 7. I was born 10 minutes earlier then my twin sister. After those 10 minutes, Nikki was born. You may think I get along with my twin sister and were really alike. No. She is pretty, smart and perfect, and me? Opposite of her. The only thing we share is our parents and maybe the looks but she makes herself look prettier and better and more stylish. Hi, my name is Nina Martin, and as you all know I have a twin sister Nikki who is prettier and all that. Now you might be wondering about me since I've been talking about Nikki the whole time.

I play volleyball, straight A student speaks 7 -Nikki speaks 10-, does karate. I sounded like I was perfect too, but... No. But today is the day I get the letter to go to the Academy in England. I looked out the window to see the mailman walking by. I quickly ran outside and asked for our letters instead of putting it in the mail box. "Thank you!" I quickly said and ran inside. I checked the mail, "magazines, bills, school, England boarding school, loans" I mumbled but then something caught my eye, England boarding school. I ran inside and shut the door.

"Now time to open it" I happily said. I read through it as fast as I can. "Ahhh! Yes! Yes! Yes! I Got IN!" I squealed. I could finally be noticed and not be in the perfect Nikki's world

"Nina can you please sh!" Nikki yelled coming down stairs, "and what are you squealing about?"

"I got in!" I smiled happily jumping up and down clapping my hands.

"Let's see" she said holding her hand out asking for the papers. I rolled my eyes and gave it to her. She looked at the papers flipping and looking thoroughly at each one. "Can I see the other mail?" She asked. Before I gave them to her I checked them first. There was another England boarding school mail. NO! "Tell me you didn't apply for a scholar ship as well" I complained. "I did and..." She said reading, "I got in!" she smiled innocently.

"What?!" I said looking surprised. Guessing I'll be stuck at Nikki's world!

* * *

** Hello Readers!**

**This is my new book! Called 'Invisible'. As you can see this is an AU because 1. Nina has a twin! And 2. No mysteries! The 2 or 3 chapters will be set before Nina goes to Anubis. Review and tell me if it's good.**

**:)**

**Please read my other book I'm working on called 'My Life'.**

**:)**

**I have a goal, starting with 50 and then it will go higher and follow me on Twitter, Facebook and Instagram. All info is on my profile.**

**:D**

**Thank You! R&R, Follow, Favourite. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 -We're Here!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA!

Chapter 2- We're here

Nina's P.O.V

"What?!" I exclaimed. And that's the proof the he is perfect. "You applied for a scholarship but you didn't tell me?" I asked, "Does Gran even know about this?" All these questions were coming of my mouth.

"Girls, Girls, what's all this yelling?" Gran said coming downstairs, guess Nikki and I woke her up.

"Gran did you know that Nikki applied for a scholarship, at the boarding school I applied for a scholarship and the Boarding school I'M going to" I tapped my foot on the ground and crossed my arms.

"Oh congratulations! You too got in" she said like I didn't even ask a question.

"I'm just gonna go upstairs and pack" I sighed and started to make my way up to my room. I got out my white and blue hard covered suitcase with an America sticker. I then started to pack. After 30 minutes of packing I sat on my bed "24 hours until I leave" i sighed, I took my locket out that matched my sisters except hers was an Anubis dog where as mine was the eye of Horus. Our parents gave us these before they died in a car crash. Now we live with Gran.

[24 hours later]

It was 5:30 am in the morning and we were getting ready to board the plane. "Bye Gran" I said hugging her,

"Bye Nina" she said hugging me back. Then she hugged Nikki. We finally boarded the plane "I'm taking the window seat" I notified her. I then put my bag up and sat down.

"Thank you for boarding the Britain plane, we are now taking off" the pilot said through the speakers.

I looked out the window and smiled. In 16 hours I will be in British. "Goodbye America" I said, I then fell asleep.

[16 hours later]

"Nina get off me" Nikki pushed me away.

"Are we here yet" I asked yawning and rubbing my eyes. She was reading a magazine.

"Yes, that's why I woke you up, duh!" She said like she was really smart. Ok maybe she is really smart.

[Out of the airport and train station]

"Follow me" I instructed, she rolled her eyes and picked up her suitcase. I went out of the station, I felt the breeze whoosh through my hair, it made me shiver. After a while a taxi came. "Nikki, this must be ours" I said. The man came out of the taxi, he had a bold hair and wore a long black coat. "Hello, is this the taxi for the academy?" I asked.

"Yes" he joyfully said, "American?".

"Yes how did you know?" Nikki asked. She just had to take the spotlight again! "Is it because of the accent?".

"No just the suitcase with the American sticker" he smiled.

"Oh, we wouldn't want to make it too obvious right Nina?" She said and ripped off the sticker.

"Yeah" I mumbled and went in inside the taxi.

[Academy]

I told the taxi driver where we were going to stay and so he brought as there. I turned around to see a big house with the sign Anubis on it that is almost covered by leaves. "I'll go knock!" Nikki said excitedly. I can't believe I have to go to the boarding school with her!

knock, knock

"Nikki at least help!" I yelled from down stairs.

She turned around and I saw...

* * *

**Sup!**

**I know so evil! But just try and guess! Anyways shout out to The 5 people who reviewed!**

**Judger(Guest): Thanks!**

**Sibunaluvr123: haha thanks remember to review!**

**Creativemind614: it has been updated! And thanks for the compliment :)**

**Megan: I would of made her but I needed a good twist!**

**Guest: Updated!**

**So that's the shout outs! I would just like to say sorry for this bad chapter but thank you for the review.**

**Please read my other book I'm working on called 'My Life'.**

**I have a goal, starting with 50 and then it will go higher and follow me on Twitter, Facebook and Instagram. All info is on my profile.**

**Thank You! R&R, Follow, Favourite. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3- Arrival

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA!

Chapter 3- Arrival

Nina's P.O.V

She turned around and I saw someone that actually hates her, jokes like who would. But the house it's like it was alive, or maybe it's just my mind messing with me. After finally being able to bring all bags in without any help, it was silent. "They must already be hanging out with Nikki" i sighed to my self.

"Nikki! There you are" a strange guy said. He was about 3cm taller then me and had dark skin. "Come!" He said pulling my arm.

"Wait, No" I said, I tried to tell him that I wasn't Nikki. "I'm not-".

"Shhh!" He quieted me, "the aliens might here".

"Alfie!" A girls british accent rang through the hall ways and into the room, she had straight blonde hair was wearing heels . "Where's- oh there you are!" She exclaimed, "let's do your make up, Nikki".

"I'm not-" before I could finish my sentence Nikki ran in. "Nikki" I mumbled.

"Ahhh! Theres TWO!" Yelled Alfie as he ran down the hall way. All this yelling had made I think nearly everyone came here.

"No-way! There twins" the girl with blonde straight hair said.

"Great now theres two annoying Americans" a red haired girl said.

"Guys be quiet! Victor might come down" a brown haired boy stepped in.

"What is all this commotion?" A man with a deep scary voice yelled. I'm guessing he was Victor. He came into the common room and started circling around Nikki and I. By the time this happened Nikki and I were looking down. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" He asked with one eyebrow up.

"I'm Nikki" Nikki told him fake smiling.

"I-I-I'm Nina" I was trembling.

"We're the new housemates" she said. A woman then came in -which everyone called Trudy- and calmed Victor down and showed us to the our room.

"Alright Nina your with Patricia and Nikki your with Amber." She smiled and left us. I went into the room and luckily no-one was there. I started making my bed and putting my clothes in the closet. After a while it was dinner.

I went downstairs to see everyone talking and Nikki was the centre of attention. Somehow it was always Nikki this, Nikki that. Before I knew it I was ears dropping. Their was only 3 voices. The Amber girl, a different girl named Mara and Nikki. "So who do you like?" Amber asked.

"Well, I don't know..." I could tell she was lying, it was too obvious. "Ok I kind off like Fabian." I could imagine the smile on her face. I was shocked, I turned around to see Alfie. He was staring at me like I was a mysterious statue.

"Are you sure your not an Alien?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nope, last time I checked" I replied getting creeped out. I decided to go in to the dining room so I just went in and pretended nothing happened.

"Can someone serve the food while I go sort out the laundry?" she asked. I looked at the three girls, looks like they weren't going to do it so I got up and took the food. I was walking up to the dining with the food when I bumped into Patricia and all the food went on her chest.

"I am so so so sorry!" I apologised. She then took a pitcher of water and poured it on me.

"So sorry too!" She sarcastically said. Everyone was laughing but Amber. Soon everyone was running in and laughing but the brown haired boy.

"Clumsy much!" Nikki said through laughs.

"At least their's someone mature enough here" I mumbled and ran upstairs to my room. I sat down in my bed and buried my face onto my hand. As I was crying someone knocked at the door. I wiped my tears and opened the door.

It was someone I didn't expect to be here at my door.

* * *

**Hello!**

**I'm listening to Brad Kavangah's cover of Lego House! Hehe. Anyways sorry for this bad chapter but thanks for the reviews! I APPRECIATE IT! No joke i do. So next update might be in 3 days, not sure! :D**

Anyways please R&R, Follow, Favourite. Thanks(what's up with me and exclamation marks?!)


	4. Chapter 4- Knowing

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA!

* * *

Previously on Invisible:  
Nikki, the perfect twin. She's prettier smarter and perfect. "No way! Their's two". I was walking up to the dining with the food when I bumped into Patricia and all the food went on her chest. "I am so so so sorry!" I apologised. "Clumsy much!" Nikki said through laughs.

* * *

Chapter 4- Knowing

Nina's P.O.V

I opened the door to see someone I didn't expect to see. "Hey" Fabian said with a glass of water and tissue in his hands.

"Fabian!" Amber yelled running up stairs. "Is Nina-" she stopped talking when she saw me "alright?".

"Yeah I'm fine" I told them fake smiling. Amber looked at me with one eyebrow up.

"Are you sure?" She asked walking closer arms crossed. I nodded and smiled.

"Were you crying?" Fabian asked. I shook my head.

"Excuse me I have to get changed" i excused myself. Before I could close the door Fabian said something.

"Sorry by the way" he apologised. Why is he apologising he didn't even do anything. "About Patricia"

"Yeah she could get a little angry and she's not use to new people" Amber joined in.

"It's ok" I smiled at them, "excuse me again". I went inside the room and closed the door behind me. "Maybe it's not so bad here after all" i thought to myself. I got changed into a long sleeved shirt with shorts then I sat on my bed. I looked at my locket and smiled. Remembering the good times before mum and dad died. After a few minutes when I was ready to get out, I got out. Firstly opening the door quietly, then walking to the stairs. I went down stairs like I did not just sneakily came out of my room. As I was walking someone came up to me. It was the tall guy, I think his name was Jerome.

"So how did it feel?" He asked coming near me. I took a step back.

"How did what feel?" I asked all confused.

"You know the Patricia attitude, because be careful their's still more like the soda" he smirked. I quickly ram to the common room to see Patricia, Fabian, Amber Alfie and I think Joy sitting on the couches. I opened my mouth but didn't say anything so I started walking to the kitchen. "Wait Nina!" Fabian called out. I turned around to see the 5 people staring at me. "Patricia would like to say something".

"I'm sorry for pouring water on you" she said with no energy. "Done" she stood up and left. I sighed and ran to my room again. As I got there Nikki stopped me at the hallway.

"First day and somebody already hates you" she said mocking me. I walked backwards too my room, "You have to be more like me" she said, ew never. I opened the door and continued walking backwards, "wait till Gran hears about you" she chuckled.

"First of all, your too close and second stop acting like a kid!" I told her then slammed the door shut, but not too loud.

I turned around to see the Patricia. "Let me guess she's the perfect twin and your just a clone that is nothing like her?" She said.

"Yeah, i guess" I shrugged and sat down. "Anyways, why are you talking to me? I thought you were still mad at me" I wondered.

"I'm still angry at you but I know how-" she changed the words to what she was going to say, "how... Can I not talk? I have a mouth and tongue that works" she said.

Patricia's P.O.V

She came in my room and starts asking questions. "What are you even doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, umm this is my room" she said quietly but loud enough for me to here. "If you want. I can swap with Nikki, since everyone likes her". That just made thought about Piper, how everyone liked her more and how she was the perfect twin.

"Wow" I mumbled. I actually know how she feels.

"Hey Patricia can I ask you something?" Nina sounded pretty serious.

"Yeah" I said akwardly. What would she be asking me

"Do you have twin sister named Piper?" she asked. What the, how did she know.

Fabian's P.O.V

I went upstairs with Amber. First day and Patricia has already done something. I was about to knock on the door when Amber and I heard them talking. "Here use a cup I've seen them use a cup to hear through doors" Amber said handing me the glass cup.

"Thanks" I thanked her. Through the door I could really here Patricia but not much if Nina.

"Hey Patricia can I ask you something?" Nina sounded pretty serious.

"Yeah I guess" Patricia said awkwardly

"Do you have twin sister named Piper?" she asked. That can't be possible Patricia does not have a twin sister.

* * *

**Boohoo!**

**I promised myself I won't rush this but I did :( oh well! Hopefully next chapter will be interesting and fun to write. Next update is next week or in 4 days!**

**The book My Life won't be updated for 2 weeks sorry but I'm tying to make it intresting and good but there will be more surprises.**

**I have a goal! Starting with 50 reviews then 100! Then if i past 100 it's 150. Anyways thank you for reading!**

**I have pages! All info on my profile and if you actually want to and really want to preview then like or follow me.**

**Thanks again and Follow, Favourite, R&R. Bye thanks...**

**Bye!**


	5. NOTE!

**Note:**

**SUP!**

**Sequel Characters is out now! Check my profile it's called 'My Life'. Review of what you think of the characters**


	6. Chapter 5- Piper

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA!

Patricia's P.O.V

Chapter 5- Piper

What! How does she know Piper? "No, no, no" I said trying to sound like I'm not lying and I could tell I was failing. "Who is this Piper girl anyway?"

"She's this girl that visits schools to perform on a piano" Nina said, "she came to my school to play a whole bunch of songs". Piper? Piper went to America and no-one told me?

"Oh ok but I have no sister, I'm the only child" I lied, but I wish I was the only child. I stood up and walked to the door to find Amber and Fabian leaning against the door. "What are you doing?" I angrily asked.

"Patricia, hey..." Amber said trying to get out of this. "Let's go Fabian" she whispered but not too quietly and she didn't move her mouth.

"What were you doing?!" I asked now more angry.

"Patricia, who is Piper?!" Shoot now 3 people now and they were eavesdropping...

"First of all, I don't know Piper and second, why were you eavesdropping?" I asked. Just then my phone rang, 'good timing!' I sarcastically said in my head. I answered the phone and it was Piper. Oh what now! I closed the door and answered the phone.

"Piper! Why did you call?" I asked through the phone.

"Sorry I was suppose to click on Mum's name but I clicked on yours!" She said.

"Bye Piper!" I said annoyed... I turned around to see Nina with her mouth open. Shoot! I forgot she as here. "One word to anyone and your gonna regret everything!" I said then walked to the door.

"Wait!" She stopped me, "I know we haven't been good friends but I know how you feel about having a twin, trust me. I am the back up..."

"Ok..." I said confused. Americans...

"So who else knows?" She asked. Now asking me questions? Isn't this my lucky day!

"You, Joy and Fabian and Amber is onto me" I said.

"Why don't you want people to know you have a twin? I mean it isn't that bad" she said and I stared at her like she didn't what she was saying.

"Oh it's bad" I said, "she's the perfect one and I'm just a second different non version of her"

"Oh, Sorry" she looked down then Nikki called her name. "Great what now?" She muttered to herself then stood up and went outside. After that we continued the day.

[NEXT DAY]

I woke up really early and went downstairs when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Piper! "What are you doing here?!" I yelled as I asked, I then heard someone walking down the stairs... "SHOOT, SHOOT, SHOOT!" I muttered to myself. It was...

* * *

**Long time No see!**

**I AM BACK! I had writers block then this popped into my head and then I wrote and it was very bad and then my throat hurt which is another reason why I didn't write, and sorry for the 'and then's'**

**So please review and a lot of you have been asking... "HOW DO YOU KNOW IF THERE IS A HOA SEASON 4?!" And my answer to that is that it was all over Instagram and a cast member tweeted, idk who and not sure if season 4 is true put keep your fingers cross and hope!**

**I have Instagram, Facebook and Twitter! If you want to keep updated and get previews then like and all those stuff!**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS AND ASK ME QUESTIONS! FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW!**

**I RECOMMEND THE BOOK LOST AND FOUND, I WASN'T REALLY INTO PREGNANCY STUFF UNTIL I READ IT AND IT BROKE MY RULE ABOUT NOT READING PREGNANCY STUFF BECAUSE SOME ARE LAME! ANOTHER FABINA IS SCARRED, READ IT! IF YOU LIKE PEDDIE READ NEW BEGINNINGS!**

**I HIGHLY RECOMMEND SMILEY612, FASHIONABLYOBSESSED AND CHIBABY12345.**

**Bye! Remember to review favourite and follow**


	7. Chapter 6- You Have A Twin!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA!

Chapter 6- You Have a Twin?!

Patricia's P.O.V

I quickly told Piper to wait outside and she did, I turned around to see Joy walking downstairs. "Patricia?" She wondered, "what are you doing up so early?"

"Ummm I was going out for a morning jog!" I lied but being the Joy she is she knew I was lying and she was suspicious.

"In your pyjamas?" She asked, "and your not even sweaty!"

"Ok, I lied" I admitted "Piper's here and no-one knows" it was true but some people were getting suspicious about Piper and Joy was the only one who knows, she is my best friend after all. "And if anybody finds out then I'll be Invisible!"

"Ok, ok" Joy calmed me down as we whispered-shouted "Do you have any ideas?"

"Seriously? I thought you did!" I whispered-shouted "Let's just ask her why she's here and what she's doing". And with that Joy nodded and I opened the door to reveal... A tall blonde boy. "You are not Piper"

"Who is Piper?" He smirked then stepped inside, great another Patronising American! I opened my mouth to yell at him but I remebered everyone was still asleep. "I'm looking for a guy named Victor"

"First of all, you can't just come here and pretend you own this place and second, who are you?" I angrily said as my tone got higher, I could hear Joy saying my name trying to calm me down.

"Patricia, your going to wake everyone up" Joy said. She was right but not everyone woke up, it was  
only Nina.

"What now?" I sighed but not to loud.

"Eddie?" She said while I 'Shh'ed her.

"Wait You know him?!" I surprisedly said. It was a bit to loud. The next thing I knew was that Victor was coming out of his office.

"What's that ra-" victor was cut off, but by what?. "Miller, your early!" Oh Miller huh?

"Call me Eddie and you must be... victor" he smirked.

"Yes your room is down the hall the second door to your right." Victor told him, "as for you three be quiet". He then went upstairs and I turned around to talk to Nina.

"How do you know him?" I asked on eyebrow up,

"He was my best friend" she said fake smiling, "i know hard to believe"

[7am]

Nikki's P.O.V

It was 7am and I went outside my room, "Nina!" A squeaky high pitch girly voice called. I turned around to see Amber,

"I'm not Nina" I said walking pass her. How can they like Nina, she maybe smart but that's all and she may look like me but I wear better clothes.

I walked inside the common room to see a cute boy, with blonde hair and a smirk. "Nikki, Gran wants to talk" Nina said giving me a phone. I took it of her, sat down and began to talk to Gran. As Gran was talking I was also watching the boy, I didn't make it to obvious just incase, but I could see him paying more attention to Patricia... Looks like I have some competition...

Nina's P.O.V

"Nina!" Amber called me, "wait are you Nina or Nikki because if your Nikki sorry, again".

"It's Nina"

"Oh ok, good" she smiled " get ready because were going shopping!"

"Wait, what?" I surprisedly asked."Shopping?"

"Yeah it's Saturday" she said then walked away. I had no choice so I went upstairs and got ready. I wore denim jeans and a long sleeved shirt with a trench coat. It was my mum's old trench coat, when she died I grew up and now it fits me.

We got to the mall and shopped for clothes, well Amber did. We walked passed a shop filled with expensive clothing. There was a dressed worth £30, it was probably the cheapest clothing in the shop. "If you not gonna buy anything at least let me buy you something" Amber suggested.

She got a full dress that was sold separately. It was a denim hoodie jacket with a white baggy shirt and denim shorts, "this would probably casual clothing 1" she pointed out.

Next was "casual clothing day 2". It was a more of Patricia style but with a black and white varsity jacket.

"I'm buying these for you so at least you don't to go around wearing the same style of clothing" she noted and ran to the cash register before I could stop her.

[back at Anubis]

Patricia's P.O.V

"So what do you think about the new guy" Joy asked.

"Eh, I don't know" I replied "he just always has that smirk and plus I wouldn't be right for him and the Nikki girl already has him"

"Patricia, first of all I didn't say anything about you two being right for each other and second of all you like him" She nudged me.

"Oh whatever" I said standing up. Then their was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Trudy yelled as she walked to the door. She looked shocked.

"What is it Trudy?" Joy asked. We all walked up to the door and...

[back at the Shops]

Nina's P.O.V

"I'll just buy a Starbucks coffee" I told Amber and she did too. We sat down and started to talk whens something caught my eye. Mara and Fabian.

"Hey Amber, is Fabian and Mara going out?" I curiously asked. She looked over at them.

"To be Honest, I'm not sure because they are always studying together and yeah but not sure" she said, "but why are you asking? Do you like him?"

"No, no, no, no, no" I said really fast, "and plus I don't believe 'love at first sight'"

"Ok, Fabina" she smiled

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I asked and she looked surprised.

"It's your's and Fabians name together, like a shipping thing. See i got the Fab from Fabian and ina from Nina" she said and I nodded.

"Lets go home and leave the two alone" I said and we stood up and went.

[back at Anubis]

We went inside to hear a lot of gasp. Amber and I walked in to the common room to see Patricia sitting on the couch and everyone crowded around someone. "Sup!" Amber said sitting down next to her.

"Nothing just my worst nightmare knocking on the door and coming and getting the centre of attention" Patricia sarcastically happily said. Amber walked up to everyone.

"Let me guess? Piper" I looked at Patricia and she nodded.

* * *

**Haha!**

**What's going to happen with Peddie? Will everything change now that Piper's around? Will Fabian ever actually have a real talk with Nina?**

**Sorry I haven't been updating just editors block and I was busy! But if you follow me on twitter, Facebook and Instagram you will be updated!**

**So you all know I can update once a week? Well if I at least get 10-20 reviews on this and if this book is recommended then maybe i will update in 3-4 days! Is that tempting enough!**

**Preview for everyone who reviews!**


	8. Chapter 7- Fake Date

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA!

Chapter 7- Fake Date

Nina's P.O.V

"I can't stand seeing this!" Patricia stood up and left.

"Patricia" I tried to call her.

"Twin problems..." Amber said. I sighed and sat back.

Finally after a while it was night. I stood up and went outside the common room. I began to walk downstairs and bumped into someone. It was Fabian. "Nina about-" I ran upstairs before he could say anything else. I quickly closed the door behind and turned to see, Patricia.

"Let me guess, Fabian?" She asked and I nodded. "Well Nightey Night! I'm going to sleep" Patricia said lying down sleeping.

[Next Day]

I sat down at the table and their was an awkward silence. Everyone was staring at Piper, but Nikkia was talking to her. Guess they became friends. "Yacker, could you pass me the milk" Eddie asked and  
Patricia looked angry.

"You've only been here for three days and you already have a new nickname for me?!" She said angrily, Patricia was in a bad mood ever since her sister came. "Weasel face" she mumbled.

"Yacker, are you going to pass me the milk" Eddie asked again. Patricia's eyebrow lifted and she stood up.

"The milk" she said standing up and walking around the table. "Here's the milk!" She angrily yelled and poured it on him and walked away.

"Well that was fun!" Amber said and picked up her bags and went to school followed by everyone else, leaving Eddie sitting their wet.

Patricia's P.O.V

"That weasel face! Think he's special or something" I said walking to school as fast as I could. While I was walking someone called my name, I turned around to see it was Ben.

"Not right now Ben!" I walked away,

"But-" he tried to say something but I ignored him and walked. Ben was a guy who wouldn't stop annoying me ever since I came. He was a guy that liked me, a lot, but I just ignored him ever since.

I walked inside of school and went to my locker to my books away and took the books. I needed for class. I met up with Nina at the locker. She didn't say anything she just continued putting her books away. I was about to walk away but I had to ask her a question. "Nina was I too harsh on Eddie?" I asked,

"You've done it to me once and I know how it felt, so I think it was harsh" she said, "look Patricia, I've probably said this a million times but, I know were not good friends but you at least have to apologise to Eddie"

"To that creep?" I surprisingly said, "NO WAY!" Why would I apologise to that doofis! "And how do you know him?" I asked.

"Well we're cousins" she tried to smile, "he maybe annoying and all that but he's really nice" she said. Well that was surprising, Nina and Eddie cousins? Before I could say anything else Nina was gone so i left too.

Everyone came in and sat down. Mr. Winkler started to talk. 5 minutes later he was rudely interrupted by, surprising! Eddie! "Your late Mr. Miller" Mr. Winkler said.

"Sorry" he said looking at me, but not making it obvious.

"Ok sit down. Their's a seat next to Patricia" he said then Eddie sat there. This was probably the worse lesson with Mr. Winkler.

After the lesson I went to the student lounge and sat down. I couldn't believe that Joy is spending more time with Piper. Then their was Eddie the obnoxious slimeball. "Patricia, are you ok, you look..." Mara broke me out of my toughts,

"Look what?" I asked.

"Never mind, but have you seen Mick?" She asked and i shook my head and she left. I watched Eddie as he talked to his friends he was staring at me and I knew they were talking about so I stood up and walked to them. As i walked I was stopped by someone who was holding onto my arm, I turned turned around to see... Ben!

"Let go, Ben" i told him shaking my arm off.

"Patricia, please just give me one chance to date you!" He begged. Gosh this was annoying.

"Sorry Ben, but I... Uh..." I didn't know what to say. I looked around to see if I got any ideas. "I'm dating the new guy... Yeah I'm dating him" everyone's attention was at Me and Eddie was smirking.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Long time, No see. So I've updated the book and I hope you like it! Sorry i haven't been updating it's just Instagram problems and the fandom... Anyways thanks for the reviews and sorry for not giving previews but now I will!**

**you guys probably might hate me but their will ge alot of Nikita in the story**

**I have facebook, Instagram and twitter(did you guys see brad's tweet cam?)**

**So you all know I can update once a week? Well if I at least get 6-10reviews on this and if this book is recommended then maybe i will update in 3-4 days! Is that tempting enough!**

**Preview for everyone who reviews!**

**Bye! Please. Follow, favourite and R&R**


	9. Chapter 8- Questions

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA!

Chapter 8- Questions

Patricia's P.O.V

Ben looked surprise. "The new guy? Edison?" The guy asked.

"Call me Eddie" Eddie butted in. Just in time the bell rang for home time.

"Well bye!" I said then running off. While I was running I realised that nearly everyone thinks I'm dating Eddie.

Nikki's P.O.V

What?! The red headed British is dating Eddie. She must be lying. I watched her run through the hall. "Hey, Piper" I said still remembering what just happened. "Do you think Patricia's not lying about her and Eddie?"

"Too be honest I actually think she's lying" she said. There was only one way to figure this out, they have to make it obvious that they're dating.

[BACK AT THE HOUSE]

Nina's P.O.V

I walked inside the house to see Patricia sitting down look all stressed out. "Sup!" I said sitting next to her, "I'm guessing it's something about Eddie"

"Yup"

"And you two are not dating?" I asked and she replied with another 'Yup'.

"It was just annoying because Ben has been bugging me for two years straight and I needed something to stop him" Patricia pointed out.

"You know, I could possibly pull some strings and get him to pretend..." I suggested and that's when she looked relieved. Patricia was responding in a not so Patricia way saying Yes! Then at that exact moment Eddie came in the house. "I'll be right back" I told Patricia.

I walked over to Eddie and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Eddie!" I said happily.

"Nina!" He said

"Can you possibly do me a favour?" I asked still smiling. He lifted his eyebrows up.

"What favour?" He asked.

"Can you pretend to be Patricia's boyfriend for a while?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"Ok" he said and walked. I caught up with him again.

"Are you serious?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah" and with that I ran back to the common room to see Patricia.

"He said yes" I told her and she tanked me and ran upstairs.

At the moment I knew that maybe, it wasn't so bad here and I guess I misjudged Patricia.

Nikki's P.O.V

I ran inside the Anubis House, I knew that Patricia was lying about her and eEddie's relationship, and I can't believe that Eddie didn't say anything. If Eddie has 'feelings' for Patricia, they are so going down. Then I thought

It was dinner time and we all sat down. It was time... "So how long have you been dating?" I asked Eddie and Patricia.

"Umm, just a few days ago" Patricia smiled, well faked smiled.

"But he's only been here for three days and you even poured milk on him" I reminded her.

"Nikki" Nina tried to stop me.

"Just curious" I said. Now their was an awkward silence.

"Aren't you two suppose to be sitting together? You are dating, right Patricia" I smirked.

"Nikki" Nina said again.

"Or maybe you two aren't even dating" I said.

"Nikki" Nina said again but in a angrier tone.

"Because if you are-"

"First of all, why are you asking all these questions and second of all are you jealous?!" Patricia asked angrily.

"It's not my fault that your pretending to date Eddie!" I answered back. Before I knew it soda was spurting out of a can and onto my chest.

"Arghh! You-" I screamed. Everyone was now quiet and scared. I ran upstairs to get changed. While. I ran upstairs i saw Victor walking down angrily, he tried to stop me but maybe to ask what happened but I just continued to run.

Patricia's P.O.V

As Nikki ran I saw a smile form Nina's face. "Nina, why are you smiling?" Mara asked.

"She finally gets a taste of what it feels like to be embarrassed and humiliated. That's the first time in years" Nina said. She then began to laugh and giggle. Then I joined in then Fabian then Amber and the the next thing I knew everyone was laughing.

I guess I underestimated Nina. She wasn't actually the new girl I planned to be.

* * *

Hello!

I updated and i hope you like it!

I'm just so sorry but I can't do previews until I actually have time too! Maybe next chapter? So about my review goal... I REACHED I WOULD LOVE TO SAY THANK YOU FOR MAKING THIS HAPPEN! Next goal is 100 reviews!

I would love to give everyone who reviewed a shoutout especially BlackCat46

Next Chapter will be about Fabina

Now since I had 50 reviews I dare you to read a m-shot... I was looking at them and saw one called Happy birthDay, i do not know what it's about i just saw the title!

Please R&R, Follow, Favourite!

Gracias! ~Genn~


	10. Chapter 10- Her

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA!

Chapter 9- Her...

Nina's P.O.V

We were all laughing at what just happened then. We were laughing so hard that we didn't realise Nikki was back, fully changed and dry. "What the heck are you guys laughing about?" She asked angrily.

"Then her face went SPLAT!" Alfie mimicked her. Once everyone noticed that Nikki was back we all stopped  
. She shook her head and left. We began to laugh again.

Today wasn't my turn to was the dishes so I was free to go, so I went upstairs to my room. I put my ear phones on and listened to music. As the music went on I thought about someone, that someone was Fabian. I remembered the way his mouth stretched and opened when he laugh or spoke or those unique blue eyes. Everything about him perfect.

"Nina, nina" someone said breaking from my thoughts.

"Yes" I replied to see Amber.

"Can you help me something?" She asked and i nodded. I got up and followed her.

Fabian's P.O.V

"Are you serious?" I asked Eddie after finding out him and Nina knew each other for a long time. "Since when?"

"We were best friends ever since we were little, then... Never mind" he didn't finish his sentence.

"What is it?" I asked curious to know.

"It's Nikki, she was desperate to be with me and I think she still is. The last girl I dated, she didn't look so good when Nikki saw her and me dating, but Nina and I were just best friends" Eddie explained.

"Don't worry Patricia's a tough girl, and are you to even dating?" I asked he looked at me and tried to lie but at the end he admitted it.

"Not a word to anyone" he said and I nodded.

Eddie and I exited our rooms and walked to the common room. "Well good timing Eddie" Nikki said crossing her arms. Nina was sitting down and Patricia was standing up looking pretty angry at Nikki.

"You know how Patricia you two were dating?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki, you should-" Nina was cut off by Nikki.

"Prove it by kissing Patricia" she smirked.

"What!" Patricia said in a surprised tone.

"Well you are dating" Nikki noted.

"Ok fine" Eddie said and walked over to Patricia.

[small change of P.O.V]

Patricia's P.O.V

I looked at his eyes, his Hazel eyes. Our lips were only two inches apart, I couldn't believe this. He looked at my lips and with a blink. We kissed... We separated and I saw a jealous looking Nikki who was now about to run upstairs and Nina and Fabian were gone

Fabian's P.O.V

I noticed that Nina left while Eddie and Patricia kissed. I went outside to see Nina sitting down at the steps. "Hey" I said sitting down next to her.

"Hey" she said with a small smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting down next to her on the steps.

"Nothing, just Nikki" she answered back. I nodded.

"Do you wanna go out for ice-cream, you know to get your mind off things" I suggested standing up. She smiled and stood up.

"I'd love too" she said and stood up, "i need to get change first". She went back inside. After at least 10 minutes she came out again.

"Sorry, Amber tried to do my hair and pick the right clothes" she apologised.

Nina's P.O.V

I went inside the house to get changed. I went inside my room to get changed. I got changed into a baggy shirt and leggings. I walked down stairs to be stopped by Amber. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Somewhere with Fabian" I said. She let out a squeal, jumped and clapped her hands.

"Fabina date!" She squealed more, "here let me do your hair and you need to put make up on!" She began pulling me up the stairs.

"Amber, Amber, Amber!" I finally got her to stop, "Fabian is waiting outside and it's been... 10minutes!" I told her.

"Go!" She demanded and I ran. I apologised to Fabian and we left. We walked down the street in a awkward silence. Should I make the first move?

"So..." He sad, guess I didn't have too. "Eddie told me that you too knew each other for quite a while now"

"Yeah. Actually our parents were good friends and we grew up together, but then my parents died in a car crash when I was 7 and they moved. Eddie's parents were asking us to live with them since no-one would take care of us but I remembered Gran, so till now. I haven't really spoke to Eddie since" I told him.

"Oh" Fabian mumbled in a apologetic way. We continued walking and talking about other stuff until we got to the park were it stood an ice-cream stand. "This is it" he said, "Uncle Aid's ice-creams". Hg took me inside and asked what I wanted. I picked cookies n' cream.

"Not bad" I said as I ate the ice-cream.

* * *

** Hello, my little readers!**

**So if you follow me on Instagram _anubisibuna_ their is no season 4... And i am literally crying! It was Ana's tweet. Please don't change fandoms because nick has 50.5% chance of putting HOA back on so don't loose hope and Sibuna! Guys i know who Nathalia is dating and if you want to know follow me on Instagram.**

**So nina's clothes are on my profile and if you want to keep in touch just check my profile and please recommend this book!**

**R&R, Favourite, Follow BYE! SIBUNA!**


End file.
